Back to you
by reina shirahime
Summary: Gone for six years and now she's back. Rei Hino must face Ran Fujimiya to introduce two people who wanted to see and meet him. This is only a one shot.


I do not own Ran Fujimiya or Rei Hino but they're my fave characters.

Enjoy reading. BTW, be nice. I'm just writing anyway.

It's been six years already. Six long years since she did not returned home to Japan. She had left the country all of sudden without even saying goodbye to the ones she left behind, without even attending her engagement. Only leaving a note explaining the reasons why she has to go. Now she's coming back and she didn't even told anyone of her return. After all, like when she left, everything had been sudden too. And here she was feeling jittery, afraid, nervous, happy- a mix of emotions filling her heart. She longed to see the man she loved and the father of her children. This is the reason why she's coming back, to have her family.

Pretty is not enough word to say. She's beautiful and even beyond that word. A beautiful young woman enticing all the male gender present with her in the plane. Rei Hino sat comfortably in her first class seat. Her long black hair swept away from her face, the silken bangs brushing her eyes. Her violet eyes shone beneath heavily fringed lashes and her face remained a beauty- the perfect nose, the full red lips, the high cheekbones, the shape of her face- she was the picture of a perfect beauty anyone desired. She wore a white eyelet dress for the summer season and her feet adorned in a dainty pair of flats. Anyone would think she's still single except for the fact that sitting beside her were two little children who had been calling her mom every now and then.

The plane landed on the airport and every passenger stood up to step out into the open. The flight was a long and tiring one. A flight steward came towards Rei to assist her with her two children as she fixed her tot bag. When they finally left the plane and have gathered their bags, they boarded a taxi and asked to be taken to the hotel she had reserved.

During the ride, the children were squirming in their seats, faces in awe as they passed by buildings and landmarks. It's not like they don't have them back in America, it was just because this is their first time in Japan but they know how to speak the language. When they arrived at the hotel after the long drive, the three of them settled down for a while to rest.

"Mum, are we going to see Daddy today?" the little boy asked Rei, tugging at her hand.

Rei smiled at her son and nodded. "Yes, but later this afternoon. Mummy's tired from the flight." She told her son.

The little girl who was watching them went over to them and tugged at Rei's hand. "Are we eating out for lunch today?" her daughter asked the rumble in her stomach audible.

After they were rested, Rei took the children out for lunch. She watched the children ate and chatters happily about what they saw on the plane and at the airport. Rei smiled at her twins. Oh, how she loved them and she how she wished that their father knew about them.

When lunch was over, she brought the children to a park to while away the noon before taking them to a flower shop. The little girl ran gleefully towards the shop while the little boy trailed after her. Rei watched the two of them go. She wasn't sure if she would follow them but what is wrong with her! It was her idea to take them to the flower shop anyway and now she's not sure!?

Rei's heart was beating faster than usual. Sheen of sweat was visible on her brow. She was about to call the twins to come back to her when suddenly a blonde steeped out from the shop. Rei gasped in surprise and the blonde man turned to look at her. His eyes widened in shock but quickly narrowed. He was about to speak when he heard a voice call.

"Mum, look it's your favorite flower!" The little girl squealed as she stooped low pointing at a Casablanca lilies.

Yohji look behind him and saw two little children. One was a girl and the other was a boy. He cursed inwardly when he saw the boy. _Damn, he looks like his father!_ And the he turned towards Rei and smiled.

"Hello Rei, long time no see. Are you visiting?" Yohji greeted her, smiling as if nothing happened.

Rei nodded mutely as the twins looked at the man who addressed their mother. Yohji the let out a sigh and walked inside the shop.

"Ran, you have a visitor…and no, it's not a fan girl." Yohji called out stepping inside of the shop.

An annoyed voice answered back. "Who is it? What does he want?"

"Go see for yourself."

The man called Ran stepped out f the shop, looking annoyed but his annoyance was soon gone when he caught sight of a familiar person. He stared at her as different emotions passed over his face before settling into anger and…hurt?

Ran was about to walk inside the shop when he heard Rei call him.

"Ran! Wait!" Rei called as she rushed over to him.

Ran stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, an awkward silence passing between them. Before the two of them could speak, the little boy spoke up.

"Mummy?"The boy said, looking up at the red haired man.

It was then that Ran noticed the little children, a little boy and a little girl. Both look about five years old and both had violet eyes. Ran looked at the boy who had red unruly hair and to the girl who was Rei's spitting image.

"Ran…I meant to tell you..." Rei trailed obviously nervous on telling him about his children, their children.

"Let's go talk inside." Ran simply commanded.

Ran walked inside the shop. Rei motioned for the little children to come to her and together they walked in. the children were in awe as they passed by shelves and shelve of flowers of different colors. Ran stood before a door waiting for them. He motioned for them to come inside the room and ignored the knowing looks his colleagues were giving him.

When they were finally inside, the little children ran over to the window to look out at the streets as Rei and Ran sat on the seats opposite them.

Ran spoke first, his face strained, controlling his emotions. "Why did you left all of a sudden Rei? Why didn't you tell me…about them…my children?" He asked bitterness evident in his voice.

Rei looked away. "I- I was scared and not sure if I- if I really wanted to marry you although I really wanted to be with you…I didn't know about them…I only knew about it when I was already in America and I couldn't tell you because…because..."

"I had the right to know about it." Ran stated flatly.

"I know, I was…I didn't know how to tell you…and…and…" Rei wasn't able to continue her words as tears slowly filled her eyes and stopped them from falling with a finger.

Ran's feature softened. He never expected Rei to break down in front of him. She never had done it before. She was always brave and secured with her emotions and it breaks his heart when he saw the tears filling Rei's eyes. And because of the fact that he still loves her that is why he was so moved to see her cry. He will always be in love with her. The little children however were oblivious about their mother's situation. Ran moved to sit himself next to Rei. He took hold of his hand and gently squeezed it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you about them and I'm sorry that I left you…I still love you." Rei said softly trying to prevent her voice from breaking. She hadn't expected to break down. But after keeping emotions to herself for the longest time, sadness, loneliness, happiness, she couldn't help but show the emotions. Rei leaned her head on Ran's chest as he put an arm around her comforting her.

"Ran…?" Rei asked tentatively but she was quieted by Ran.

"I'm glad you're back here. I'm glad to see you again. Please don't cry _koishii_. Don't cry. I'm just happy to see you and I'm sorry if I acted cold at first, I didn't mean to. And I love you so much to hate you." Ran said, kissing her temple, holding her tight.

"Thank you. I…you wanna talk to the children? They knew everything about you. I told them who you are and they're here to see you." Rei said, a soft smile gracing her face.

Ran nodded at her and looked at the children who were looking at them. He motioned for them to come towards them. The little girl ran up to him and settled on his lap as the little boy sat next to him.

Rei smiled widely. "This is Hatoko and Daisuke." Rei addressed the kids. "They're both five now…" Rei looked at the kids and then to Ran. "And this man here is your daddy. Say hi to your daddy."

The kids smiled and squealed as they looked at their father for the first time.

Ran let out a small laugh and looked at Rei. "I could get used to this."

Several days passed and it has always been a sight to see Ran and Rei together with the children. They were happy in each others company and love was obviously in the air.

Ran had proposed to Rei as he had planned a long time ago. The ring he bought five years ago was well kept and he showed it to her with so much pride.

"Rei, I want to marry you and be with the children…I want to stay forever by your side. Will you marry me? Let's finally get married, have our own house, live together. The children would like it, wouldn't they?"

Rei laughed as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She had longed for this moment five years ago before she left. And now, it was coming true. She's going to marry the man she had always loved.

"Yes, Ran. The children will love it." Silence passed and Ran looked at Rei trying to get the answer from the question he asked. "Yes Ran, I will marry you."

The end.

Oh, I will update my otheer story soon...I just ran out of ideas after my computer rebooted.


End file.
